Secrets
by spamanofangurl123
Summary: Winry has some secrets she has been hiding from Ed, how does he react to them? Rated M for a reason! Mostly in second chapter. Don't like, don't read. Tell me what you think! NekoPaws :3
1. Chapter 1

Winry laid down on her bed, thinking of the only person ever on her mind, Edward. Ever since she was little, he had been her crush, but only lately had she gotten dirty thoughts running acrossed her mind. He had been home for awhile now and seeing him was like torture. She noticed things she hadn't noticed before. His body was so well toned. When his shirt was off, she admired each individual crevasse of his tight abs. Winry's spine tingled at the image. She wondered what it would feel like to have his skin pressed to hers...

She snapped out of her daydream. "W-what am I thinking...Ed doesn't have those feelings for me...he doesn't even tell me how he feels." She let out a sigh. All of those thoughts had gotten her aroused. She slid her hand passed her jet black skirt to feel the wetness through her silk panties. "Damn these thoughts..." she said to herself, lightly shaking,"oh Edward, if only you knew my secret..." She prodded herself through the wet fabric and let out a heated sigh. Gently, she inserted a finger as more images of Ed ran acrossed her mind. Her cheeks began turning a deep pink as her pase quickened. She couldn't help but let out a soft moan. How she longed for those fingers to be his. What Winry hadn't noticed was that she had left the door cracked. She also hadn't noticed the footsteps coming from down the hall, or that they were Ed's. As he walked by, he heard noises. Being the curious teenage boy he was, he peaked in. What he saw caused pink to shoot through his cheeks. He saw Winry, on her bed, touching herself. He knew he shouldn't be watching, but seeing her like this caused him to freeze in his tracks. He liked her. He really liked her, but he didn't know if he should tell her. He preferred his head wrench-free. When he listened closely, he swore he heard her saying his name. He had to get closer. He carefully opened the door and made sure not to make noise. Winry had her eyes closed, lost in images of what she wanted Ed to do.

Ed stood in the front of her room listening to her moan and say his name. He also watched her small, soft hands work at her wet, innocent body. He wanted to take her, there and then. He couldn't take it anymore. "W-Winry?" his voice cracked out. Winry froze and looked at the blonde teen in front of her. Both of their faces were warm and pink. Ed prepared for dodging flying wrenches. Winry didn't budge, she was busted. Ed decided that since the coast looked clear, he would make the first move. "You...you were saying my name...do you like me that way Winry?" she lightly lightly nodded and slowly looked away. He knew her secret...he knew...what would he say? What would he do...what he did next took both of them by surprise. He walked over to her, lifted her rosey cheeks, and kissed her. His lips were soft and kissed with love. She slowly melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. Could this be happening? What would happen next...

**First chapter! Lol okay so tell me what you think :) be nice please, it's my first fanfic ^.^'**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward broke the kiss and looked down at Winry with soft, loving eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you felt that way?" "Well..." she softly spoke, "I thought you would feel weird about it and..." " Winry," he interrupted, "what?" "I have liked you ever since I can remember, nothing will everchange how I feel about you...I...I...I love you Winry." Tears swelled up in her eyes. She had waited years to hear those words come out of his mouth. "I love you too Ed..." He pulled her into another kiss and pressed his body to hers. She released and looked at the teen above her. He had her waist held firmly against the mattress and he was hovering slightly over her. She blushed. Now that Ed knew Winry had the same feelings for him as he had for her, he wanted to have some fun with his blonde admirer. He looked down at her with a seductive grin. Her eyes got wide. This was a side of Ed she had never seen before, and she liked it. "you seemed pretty out of it earlier. I know you were saying my name, tell me what you were thinking of." His grin got wider as her cheeks deepened in color and lightly squirmed beneath him.

As his flesh arm slid down to her upper thigh, she lightly gasped. He chuckled and sat her up sitting her so she straddled his lap. "As I recall, your hands were here." he snaked his hand under her skirt and played with the warm, wet silk beneath. Her breath hitched. He slipped his hand into her panties and inserted his middle finger. She groaned and rocked her hips wanting more. Ed smirked. "impatient are we?" He teased, "Fine then." he took his index and ring finger and pushed in deep, spreading and moving them, stretching her tight entrance. Shrieks of pain and pleasure spilled from her mouth. When he removed his fingers, Winry let out a whine. "be patient my love," Ed cooed, "there is more to come."

Ed wanted to kick things up. He took off his shirt and then tore at hers. Everything had his head spinning. His pants were getting tight. Winry's noises had his hormones raging. When her shirt was off he admired her breasts. He reached out and touched them, gently squeezing. She arched her back into the touch. He wanted to get closer...He reached his arms around her back, unclipped her bra, and tossed it aside. He brought his mouth to one of her nipples and licked and sucked at it, while fondling with the other. A loud moan came from her mouth. Ed couldn't take much more. He released her and frantically began fidgeting with his pants. Winry giggled, "Now who's the impatient one?" she laughed.

Her giggles were silenced when Ed got her pants off and she got an eye full of what they had been hiding. Ed pushed her down on the bed again and slid down her skirtand panties. He then took off his boxers and placed a hungry, heated kiss on her lips. She lightly quivered. Was he really gonna go that far with her? His intentions far surpassed hers. He pushed his tounge into her mouth and explored what he had desired for from as far back as he could remember. Winry couldn't think straight. The visions she had in her head were becoming reality. Ed's cool automatic felt heavenly against her hot skin. The way his body felt moving against hers sent chillspulsing through her. She wanted him, she needed him... Winry broke the kiss and looked at Ed. All she gave was a small nod of her head and Ed slowly pushed into her. A cry of pain was released from Winry as she was stretched to her limits. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, "Shh, it's okay. It will only hurt for a little bit,then it will feel good. I promise." Ed's voice was shakey. He could hardly keep himself from slamming into her tight virgin walls. Once she gave another nod saying she was okay, Ed began to rock his hips. Winry's noises started to mix with pain and pleasure. Soon it was just pleasure. Her eyes hazed over and she started to rock her hips in time with hers.

Ed moaned, "oh god...Winry." she needed more, "E-Ed, faster..." she pleaded. Ed complied to her request and push Ed into her faster, getting deeper each time. She moaned loudly. Her eyes rolled back, "Yes! Th-there Ed...ahhh!" Ed's eyes glisted with lust as he thrust deep into his lover. He decided to try something. He grabbed her and pulled her back onto his lap. "You control." he panted. She blushed and began rocking her hips. She groaned in pleasure from the feel of the new position. It felt so good. She pushed down harder and faster, making Ed melt. After awhile he pushed her back down onto her back. He no longer had rhythm in his thrusts. He was getting close. "Winry I-I'm gonna..." he groaned "let's both..." she said. Ed gave three hard thrusts and released his seed into her. She followed suit crying out his name as she did. They both collapsed looking at eachother panting. "Ed..." she whispered "hmm?" "Thank you for learning my secret." she replied. Ed lightly chuckled and held her tight, kissing her forehead. "No problem Winry. I love you." he said softly. "I love you too Ed." with that they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

**Well, that's that. My first fic is done :) please tell me what you think of it! NekoPaws :3 **


End file.
